


Lily's Hair

by Midnightcat1



Category: Recess (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Sequel, bad hair day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Bad Hair Day sequel. ''T.J. and Vince said I was going to look cool. Just like the guys in Dog's Pajamas,'' Lily said as she stood in her bedroom. Tears formed in her eyes as she touched a few bits of hair.





	Lily's Hair

I don't own Recess characters.

 

''T.J. and Vince said I was going to look cool. Just like the guys in Dog's Pajamas,'' Lily said as she stood in her bedroom. Tears formed in her eyes as she touched a few bits of hair. She remembered how willing she was to let T.J. and Vince cut her hair. How she was so eager to allow them to remove the bun she had since she was younger. A memory of Lily putting her hair in a bun every morning formed. 

One glance at a mirror. Lily's eyes widened at the sight of her almost bald head. There were tears in her eyes another time.

Lily heard a knock. She viewed the door opening and her mother appearing. She started to blink as soon as she viewed the latter with her arms behind her back.

''I have a surprise for you, Lily.''

''Hm?''

Lily gasped when her mother revealed a black wig with a bun. After taking the wig, she placed it on her head. She turned to the mirror again. Lily smiled. Exactly like her original bun. She wrapped her arms around her mother. 

There weren't new tears after Lily eventually fell asleep.

 

THE END


End file.
